seaskiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Canada's Drag Race: Season 5
Contestants • Caramel Turnover • Chicka BoNiva • Deborah Credit • Delta Flyer • Limonade • Mi-Sucré • Peppa Salt • Polly PickPocket • Queena Angst • Sofia Flawless • Sour Cherry • Tapioca • Tomato Basket • Trina Elvira Tamari • ''' Contestant Progress Episodes Episode 1: Drags of the Dumpster Dive * Returned: Deborah Credit (Season 4) * '''Maxi Challenge: Create looks using items found in a dumpster dive. * Maxi Challenge Winner: '''Chicka BoNiva * '''Bottom 2: Queena Angst & Trina Elvira Tamari * Lip Sync Song: Swine by Lady Gaga * Eliminated: Queena Angst Episode 2: Rusical Dance Squads * Team Captains: Polly PickPocket & Sofia Flawless * Maxi Challenge: Compete in rival dance troupes in a brand new rusical * Runway Theme: Red Carpet * Maxi Challenge Winner: '''Deborah Credit * '''Bottom 2: Limonade & Tapioca * Lip Sync Song: Chit Chat by ALMA & kiiara * Eliminated: Limonade Episode 3: Big Drag is Watching * Team Captains: Chicka & Delta * Maxi Challenge: Act in a parody of Big Brother Canada * Runway Theme: Favourite Body Part * Maxi Challenge Winner: Caramel Turnover * Bottom 2: Tapioca & Trina Elvira Tamari * Lip Sync Song: Shots on the Hood of My Car by Kesha * Eliminated: Trina Elvira Tamari Episode 4: The DESPYs * Maxi Challenge: Present the mostly-Annual DESPY awards live. * Maxi Challenge Winners: Delta Flyer & Sour Cherry * Bottom 2: Caramel Turnover & Tapioca * Lip Sync Song: Permanent Vacation by 5 Seconds of Summer * Eliminated: Tapioca Episode 5: Drag World Tour * Maxi Challenge: In Duos create bands in a certain genre, shoot a tour poster, and conduct a press interview. * Runway Theme: Bodysuits * Maxi Challenge Winners: Caramel Turnover & Delta Flyer * Bottom 2: Deborah Credit & Sofia Flawless * Lip Sync Song: I Didn't Just Come Here to Dance by Carly Rae Jepsen * Eliminated: Sofia Flawless Episode 6: DocuDragmas * Maxi Challenge: Act in a DocuDrama about drag. * Runway Theme: Black & White * Maxi Challenge Winner: Deborah Credit * Bottom 2: Chicka BoNiva & Mi-Sucré * Lip Sync Song: I Wanna Go by Britney Spears * Eliminated: Mi-Sucré Episode 7: Runway of Pride * Maxi Challenge: Create looks using same coloured products inspired by the original Pride flag. * Maxi Challenge Winner: Chicka BoNiva * Bottom 2: Peppa Salt & Polly PickPocket * Lip Sync Song: Don't Stop Me Now by Queen * Eliminated: Peppa Salt Episode 8: The Snatch Game * Maxi Challenge: The Snatch Game * Runway Theme: Empire of Beyoncé * Maxi Challenge Winner: Tomato Basket * Bottom 2: Caramel Turnover & Sour Cherry * Lip Sync Song: End of Time by Beyoncé * Eliminated: None Episode 9: Undercover Queens * Maxi Challenge: The drags must act in a new hit spy comedy: Agent 69 * Runway Theme: Latex * Maxi Challenge Winner: Caramel Turnover * Bottom 2: Chicka BoNiva & Tomato Basket * Lip Sync Song: Roman Holiday by Nicki Minaj * Eliminated: Chicka BoNiva Episode 10: Baby's First Makeover * Maxi Challenge: Makeover parents and their children into part of your drag family. * Maxi Challenge Winner: Delta Flyer * Bottom 2: Sour Cherry & Tomato Basket * Lip Sync Song: Bloodline by Ariana Grande * Eliminated: Tomato Basket Episode 11: Breakfast Ball * Maxi Challenge: Model two looks (Out All Night Eleganza and Morning Mama Realness) and create one look (Breakfast Couture) modeled after Breakfast in the Breakfast Ball. * Maxi Challenge Winner: Caramel Turnover * Bottom 2: ' Deborah Credit & Polly PickPocket * Lip Sync Song: ''Need You (100%) by Duke Dumont f. A*M*E * '''Eliminated: Polly PickPocket Episode 12: The Final Four * Guest: Caiden Zaire * Maxi Challenge: '''Write and record verses and record choreography for a new song remix and perform it live on the main stage with Canada's Next Drag Superstar Caiden Zaire. * Runway Theme: Best Drag * '''Maxi Challenge Winner: Delta Flyer * Bottom 2: Caramel Turnover & Sour Cherry * Lip Sync Song: Keep Holding On by Avril Lavigne * Eliminated: Sour Cherry * FINAL THREE: Caramel Turnover, Deborah Credit, & Delta Flyer Episode 13: Reunited! Episode 14: Grande Finale * Guests: Jessebelle Norway, Peach Creme, Caiden Zaire * Winner of Miss Congeniality: Sour Cherry * Winner of Fan Favourite: Chicka BoNiva * Eliminated: Deborah Credit * TOP TWO DRAGS: Caramel Turnover & Delta Flyer * Lip Sync Song: Holiday ''by Green Day * '''Canada's Next Drag Superstar:' Delta Flyer